hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Plus
For the rapper from New York, see A+. Adam Carter, better known by his stage name A-Plus, is an American rapper and record producer. He is best known as one of the four members of the group Souls of Mischief, and a part of the eight-person collective Hieroglyphics. Carter has contributed to all six Souls of Mischief albums, as well as the three Hieroglyphics albums. He has also produced or performed on solo projects of various Hieroglyphics' members. His most well-known production credit is for the Souls of Mischief song "93 'til Infinity". In 2007, he released his debut solo album, My Last Good Deed. Early life Born in Denver, Colorado, Carter moved to Oakland, California when he was five years old. When he eight years old, he became friends with Tajai in elementary school and the two began rapping together. "My dream and goal since I was 8, was to come out with a dope hip hop album and be in the same peer group as all of the rappers I looked up to at the time. To be a part of that exclusive club of hip hop artists recognized and respected for their work," Carter later stated.http://www.hieroglyphics.com/index.php/artists/souls/173-souls-of-mischief-biography Tajai eventually introduced Carter to future Souls of Mischief members Phesto and Opio during high school. Career 1993-present: Souls of Mischief and Hieroglyphics Souls of Mischief was signed to Jive Records in 1993 and released their debut album, 93 'til Infinity. In addition to his verses on the album, Carter produced the songs "Anything Can Happen", "Never No More" and "93 'til Infinity", the latter two also being released as singles. The album is the group's highest charting album to date, reaching #85 on the Billboard 200, and was named one of the 100 Best Albums by The Source magazine in 1998. Souls of Mischief released their second album, No Man's Land, in 1995. It was received worse critically and commercially upon its release, and the group were released from Jive. The group was incorporated into Hieroglyphics at the urging of collective leader Del the Funky Homosapien, and signed with Hiero Imperium. Carter has remained with Souls of Mischief since then, contributing to the group's four albums since 1998. He has also appeared on the three albums released by Hieroglyphics as a group. 1991-present: Solo career Carter made his production debut in 1991, co-producing the song "Burnt" by Del the Funky Homosapien with Casual, Opio and Tajai. The song appeared as an exclusive b-side on the "Mistadobalina" single. Carter then became the first Souls of Mischief member to seriously pursue production, receiving three production credits on the group's debut, 93 'til Infinity. He produced four songs on Like It Should Be, the 1994 debut album by fellow Hieroglyphics members Extra Prolific. In 1995, A-Plus produced the majority of No Man's Land, with assistance from fellow Souls of Mischief members Tajai and Opio, and fellow Hieroglyphics members Jay-Biz, Casual, Del the Funky Homosapien and Snupe. In addition to his production work on Souls of Mischief and Hieroglyphics albums, Carter has produced songs on albums by Del the Funky Homosapien, Pep Love, Mystic, LMT and JC. In 2006, he formed the record production duo Compound 7 with Aagee. Carter made his first non-Hieroglyphics-affiliated guest appearance on Talkin' Dirty by Money-B in 2000. Over the following years, he made guest appearances on albums by Kool Savas, Mojack Daniels, Prince Ali and Swollen Members. In 2007, Carter released his debut solo album, My Last Good Deed, on Hiero Imperium. It was primarily produced by himself and Aagee as Compound 7. The album features guest appearances from several fellow Hieroglyphics members. Its only single was "Patna Please". Discography Studio albums *2007: My Last Good Deed References External links * A-Plus on Twitter Category:American rappers Category:African-American rappers Category:Hip hop record producers Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Rappers from Denver, Colorado Category:Rappers from Colorado Category:Rappers from Oakland, California Category:Rappers from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Rappers from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:Hieroglyphics members Category:Souls of Mischief members Category:Alternative hip hop artists Category:American rappers of Jamaican descent